deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitterman
Bitterman is the sole protagonist of Quake 2. Bitterman is responsible for the success of Operation Alien Overlord, completing the entire operation almost single-handedly, although he did have help from the air forces at various points. Bitterman is one of the most famous protagonists in the Quake series. In his story, he is known by many, including Rhino Squad for his heroism on Stroggos. With all the pods sent down to the surface at the same time, Bitterman's pod is clipped by a "cowboy" and narrowly misses being hit by another eager Marine. Bitterman's pod buckles and loses power to the flight systems of his pod failing, though it remains flightworthy. As the pods enter the atmosphere, the entire battalion is suddenly wiped out; over the radio his operator reports no heat signatures from the from the ground, and Bitterman confirms Big Gun as "inactive," however, his battalion is hit by an EMP blast from the Big Gun. Many marines crash land and die on impact, or scatter all over Stroggos. The majority of the ground forces are killed or captured almost immediately. However thanks to having no control over his "flying brick", Bitterman over-shoots his designated landing zone and crash-lands in the outskirts of Cerberon. The chaos caused by the Air Force's dogfights and indiscriminate bombing of Cerberon allows Bitterman to find a decent weapon and fight back. Shortly afterwards, Bitterman learns over the radio that only five percent of the ground forces are operational. Bitterman's first objective is to establish communication with the Command Ship using the nearby Communication Center. Bitterman then moves onto his next main objective which is destroying the Big Gun. The Big Gun is a distance away and Bitterman has many smaller objectives to complete, such as powering up a Warehouse to pass through it to reach the Jail Complex. The Big Gun is surrounded by a laser grid, powered from within the Jail Hub so Bitterman has to manipulate the Jail defenses and reach the Security Station where the Laser Grid power system lies. With the grid down, Bitterman passes through the mines towards the City. But before doing so, Bitterman takes a step backwards to a nearby Processing Factory which he has been given the task of shutting down. With the systems shut down, Bitterman finally makes the long walk up north towards the Cerberon and the Big Gun. The Big Gun is locked down by the Power Plant Reactor Core so Bitterman reverses the Core coolant pump making it pump coolant out of the reactor core and pump toxic waste into it, causing it to explode and grant access to the Big Gun. Bitterman causes the Strogg's Primary Planetary Defence System to overload whilst he escapes in a tram leading to the Hangar. After closing the Hangar Door and completing his third main objective, destroying the Black Hole Generator, Bitterman helps the air force destroy a fuel tank before finally reaching the Inner City Palace with last out of the four main objectives, disable the Strogg leaders Communication and assassinate the Makron. Bitterman travels through the entire Palace, manipulating its tight security to destroy the Communication laser before chasing the Makron to the Palace Roof. Bitterman follows the Makron to the Asteroid Arena where the two battle it out in the final showdown, ending in the Makron's death. Bitterman escapes the asteroid via an escape pod just before it explodes and lands back on Stroggos. Apparently, he survives the crash landing, yet his fate from this point on remains unknown. Bitterman's actions were later detailed to Rhino Squad during the Second Invasion of Stroggos by Lt. Voss. Even though the death of the Makron did not have the intended effect, Bitterman's destruction of the Big Gun made the full-scale ground invasion of Stroggos possible. Battle vs. Doomguy, Duke Nukem, and The Ranger (Quake) (by BattleGames1) Duke ( ) - 100 health Ranger ( ) - 100 health, 100 armour Bitterman ( ) - 100 health, 100 armour Doomguy ( ) - 100 health, 100 armour As Doomguy exited the portal, he immediately knew something was up. He was expecting to receive a hero's welcome with people cheering and chanting his name. The destruction of the Hellish dimension has saved the Earth from Sin's wrath, according to him. The view that lay before him however told him otherwise. The streets of Los Angeles lay in a wreck. Cars were scattered around the cracked asphalt road in wrecked heaps. The burning smell of natural gas was intense as was that of rotting flesh. Apparently the demons from Hell were at it again. Cuddling the shotgun close to his chest, Flynn slowly and quietly ambled the path before him... or at least what path he can cross anyway. ... "Aw heck no!" Duke whined as he pulled his Chevrolet to a stop. Seeing one of his favourite places in the whole of his country torn down and left in ruin must have ruined his sense of being. Now there were no women left for him to tip. No bars left to waste his newfound money on. Wait... that thought of no beer left in the city was too horrid to be true. "Those damn aliens!" Duke cursed to himself "They've left me a parting gift I would never forget..." Suddenly his hopes had become suddenly overturned. Composing himself and cocking his shotgun, Duke arrogantly proclaimed "Well, how about I return the favour and find these alien scumbags". Duke ran across the road, hoping to find whatever he can inside. ... The sky above a billboard began to hum lowly as a portal was opened. Falling only a few feet, the Ranger stood firm and inspected his surroundings. How could this be possible? he thought. He went back all the way through time and space to stop some horrific creature from making humanity bow to it's will, and now he has come back to... pretty much something that caused him to go back in the first place. The Ranger slowly paced around the rooftop before he came to a familiar sign Welcome to... Los Angeles. ''Whatever the place was, it was not back at Command HQ. Another sight befell him, a huge gaping hole in front of him baring the interiors of the complex. Not much was left to be seen except for some tattered furniture and clothing. With no other choice, the Ranger holstered the shotgun and gripped firmly onto the edges of the crumbling ceiling. Hanging on firmly, he tried angling his body so that the momentum of his swing can allow him to jump into the room. Soon, he jumped. However, the rumbling of something shook the room to the point the Ranger could not stand. Getting back up with a grunt, the Ranger looked out from the hole to witness a space vessel float past. ... The roar of the shuttle died down as Bitterman, back from his long and arduous mission, landed the VTOL craft in an open area. He too could not believe that one of Earth's cities just took a major beating. Didn't look like the work of the Strogg but whoever caused all the carnage will certainly pay. Bitterman made his way out of the soft and comfortable pilot chair and onto the hard crusty ground. Clutching the shotgun in his hand - once Strogg made, now the property of humankind - Bitterman walked down the road. Everywhere he could see, places once filled with joy and vitality were now extinguished for unknown malicious purposes. Small fires everywhere seared him with small doses of heat and the smell of sulfur choked his lungs. Whatever he was going to find here, it was sure to be what caused the destruction of the land from the beginning. ... GAME START IN 5... 4... 3... 2... (Everyone has cocked their shotguns; the Ranger has just jumped onto the apartment room he landed under.) 1... FIGHT! The game began as soon as the 4 men started bolting around, jumping over debris and climbing up and down ladders and stairwells. Grunting as they make their way across hallways and alleyways, the 4 come across something glowing and hovering in mid-air. Bitterman stared in awe as he stooped to collect the Chaingun, replete with 100 full rounds of bullets. Doomguy collects his chainsaw and revs it up - time for him to party, he thinks. The Ranger picks up his Thunderbolt packed fully with 100 cells, something he has not since his adventures in the Quake dimension. And lastly, Duke picks up the Ripper Chaingun holding a full load of 200 bullets, muttering "Come get some, baby!". Holstering those weapons behind them, the journey into the heart of the city continues. Electricity cracks as sparks fly into puddles of acid dripping from above. Death. Nothing but death and danger lingered in the air, as if something was out to get the men. ... The Ranger made it out onto the street. Looking up at the sky, he noticed it becoming more scarlet in tinge. With the wind getting slightly stronger, he seeked shelter in a nearby wrecked shop. Underneath the counter lay some blackish-grey armour. Even though the Ranger found it just recently, he immediately could tell that the vest was not for him. Someone else was about to arrive. Hearing footsteps approaching the window, the Ranger took out his shotgun and lay in wait. ... Panting after his jog, Duke came to rest at one of his grocery stores. His mama always took him there to get the goods, whether they be hers or his. Stepping over the broken glass shards, he took out his Winchester shotgun. His instinct led him here too, though for what purpose he went inside it was a mystery. "Better get some food while I can." Duke lowered his shotgun and proceeded to walk down the aisle of the boxed cereals and bread. Eyeing what was left, Duke suddenly heard a little scuffling in the counter. "Who's there?" he asked. Silence. Aiming his Winchester at the board, Duke exclaimed "Don't make me go behind there and kick yer ass!" Suddenly the Ranger popped out of hiding. "Freeze, stranger!" he yelled as he fired his gun. Reacting well, Duke leapt down to the floor with only a minor pellet grazing his leg ( - 96 health). Looking up at the Ranger's head, Duke fired his shotgun in retaliation, but the Ranger was too quick and he ducked back under the counter. Scrambling for something distracting, Duke stood up and tried to bolt behind a shelf. Unfortunately, his slow limp cost him another opportunity for him to fire at the Ranger who just popped back up and fired another round, this time hitting full force (' ' '- 72 health). Struggling to get back onto his feet, Duke witnessed the Ranger leaving his cover and approaching him, as if he was a policeman doing an interrogation. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the Ranger grunted as he grabbed Duke by the chest. Nothing escaped Duke's breath - except a disgruntled grunt. "Oh, not a talker, eh?" Ranger pulled his shotgun out and pressed it against his cheek. Unmoved, Duke engaged his mighty boot and kicked Ranger down to the floor ( - 93 health, 97 armour) with a hard thud. Tactically, Duke shot at The Rangers body with his Winchester, but The Ranger rolled away just in time, only for a pellet to scrape him in the back ( - 86 health, 94 armour). Struggling to get up, The Ranger just managed to stop an oncoming punch from Duke. Returning the favour, The Ranger set Duke flying back a couple of feet onto a the top of a freezer before bolting for the broken window. Rolling onto his stomach, Duke fired his Winchester at the fleeing Ranger - just missing him. In return, Ranger forced Duke to duck behind the cover of the counter with a Thunderbolt flash that barely missed him. "What in the name of Jesus was that?" Duke said to himself before noticing the kevlar vest. Without hesitation, Duke stood up and put it on now feeling that he will be protected ( - 72 health, 100 armour). He stared in disgust at the mess that thunderstrike created - every can was spilling its contents and the shelf in front of him was giving way. However, one thing got his attention - a shining case of white. Coming up to it, he noted the red cross on it. Curious, Duke nudged the case. With a flash, the case disappeared... and so too did the scars on his body, arms and legs ( - 97 health, 100 armour). Smiling in satisfaction, Duke looked out across the street. It was growing dark, and that unknown man he encountered was still lurking around - who knows what is happening next? Shrugging his shoulders at the thought, Duke made his way out. From the sidewalk, Duke could still not see the Ranger but he didn't care. He jogged down the path in front of him, hoping to see if any supplies of his were still left intact. ... ''Well, this certainly does not look like the work of demons Flynn thought as he peered out a window. The cityscape was just torn to pieces with buildings looking like they've been ripped in half. Even though it was beginning to get dark, he could also make out some fumes of smoke and CO2 from burning vehicles. Turning back, he became astounded when he found the door wide open - but then again it may have been the strong wind coming in. Being careful, Flynn hugged the shotgun close to his security armour as he approached the stairwell. A shadow ran past downstairs. Someone else might be here... better investigate to be sure he thought before slowly walking down the steps onto the ground floor. Nothing. Not a sound except the wind howling through the empty street. There was something suspicious going on. Carefully he peeked out into the streets. From behind a small reception desk back in the room, Bitterman carefully squat and held his chaingun up from the floor. His eyes peeked above the desk. Doomguy was just about to head back up the stairs. Now's my chance to have some fun... Bitterman grinned before he jumped out and yelled "Eat lead!" The chaingun began to rev up. Luckily however, Flynn ducked behind a pile of rubble as Bitterman began to spray bullets. The shards began raining down upon him like hail. Even so, some bullets were able to penetrate deep into the rubble and graze his armour ( - 90 health, 94 armour) in a few places. Another bullet then sped past his arm and grazed it heavily ( - 85 health, 91 armour). Flynn cried out in pain as he clutched the armpiece. Noticing this cry, Bitterman let the gun in his hands cool down before switching to his shotgun. His feet crunched along the metal and wood debris at his feet as he walked up to the pile Flynn was cowering behind. To an equally surprising effect, a mechanical whirr was heard before Flynn jumped out with the chainsaw in his hand. A sinister look in his eyes, Flynn teased the chainsaw at the startled Bitterman before slashing it down into the chestplate whereupon Bitterman was sent to the floor ( - 96 health, 94 armour). "I bet you're one of those demons in human form, huh?" Flynn huffed through his helmet. Bitterman was confused by this question but one he does now was the man in front of him was trouble. Rolling out of the way of another chainsaw swing, Bitterman got up and fired his shotgun. Surprisingly, Flynn managed to deflect the shot with the chainsaw. Going full force, Flynn charged at Bitterman, only for Bitterman to vault over the windowsill and bolt down the walkway in front of it. Leaping outside, Flynn rolled onto the road and unsheathed his shotgun. '''''KA-BLAM! a shot rang out. Bitterman was lucky enough to have a pellet only go through his leg but it was very painful ( - 90 health, 85 armour). Not wanting to collapse like his body would have, Bitterman just kept on running and forcing Flynn to run in pursuit. After a while though, Bitterman disappeared at an intersection. Looking all around him, Flynn was only met by the whispers of the wind and the rustling of paper. Forced to continue his search for answers, Flynn was about to move on when something caught his eye. It was a white case with a red cross on it. Instantly making the connection, Flynn dived for the case. Immediately it dissolved in his hand, and with that, the graze wounds on his arm and sides ( - 100 health, 91 armour) disappeared too. Looking at his shotgun with a grin, Flynn decided it was best for him to follow his gut on where that blasted space marine went. With that, Flynn jogged northward. ... "Now where did that stinkin' coward run off to?" Duke exclaimed as he walked down an dark alleyway. The sky began to turn dark violet, and no sign of life anywhere. Laying his back against a wall, Duke sighed. All he wanted was more rest - especially having stolen a car and driven it back from Sacramento airport once the planes from Havana were grounded. Despite closing his eyes, Duke began to feel more tense as a certain kind of fear approached him. The sound of feet tapping and someone huffing came closer. Suddenly, a dark shadown ran past him. The outline was hard to make out but it looked like a Space Marine... maybe it's that same one from earlier! Thinking quickly, Duke stepped out and looked at the figure. It was hard to make out but it looked like him. Pressing one more foot on the sidewalk, something clicked. Before Duke's eyes, a piece of the road in front of him slid away and up rose a platform containing something that made Duke both shocked and amused. "It can't be..." Duke gazed as he grasped the handle of the RPG. Its heavy weight told him there was a full set of rockets in it. It was time for him to party. Still grasping it with all his might, Duke made a strained sprint down the sidewalk where the mysterious figure was jogging. ... Bitterman caught his breath as he stopped to notice that he lost his opponent. Sighing with relief, Bitterman continued down the road at walking pace. Looking around, he noticed he was in a notorious area of town where the black market once reigned supreme. Even the criminals at this joint have deserted their goods. Peering in the windows, Bitterman began looking for items of use. Eventually stumbling on a munitions shop, Bitterman peered through the glass. To his delight, he found a set of brown cartridges labelled 'bullets' - just what he needed as his chaingun was almost out. Even more surprising was what was on the bottom shelf - grenades; but not just any old grenade... it was the green and red ones that he used back on Stroggos. Before Bitterman could fire his shotgun, he was cut off by a raspy threat and a big lumbering macho shadow coming from behind. "Say hello to my little friend!" Duke yelled as he fired his RPG. Ducking out of the way just in time, the RPG rocket hit the sidewalk. There was a massive explosion and shockwave but nothing too serious that damaged any part of Bitterman's body. Trying again, Duke aimed moreover at the munitions factory. Firing the rocket again, he didn't take into account Bitterman grabbing all the grenades and bullets on the shelf and rolling onto the curb with the ammo intact and dissolving into his hand. Priming one of the grenades, Bitterman chucked it a far distance but landing just close to Duke's feet. With a quick glance, Duke jumped out of the way to only be touched by a licking flame ( - 92 health, 95 armour). Bitterman tried to prime another grenade but an explosion behind him coming from the armoury threw him in the air, making him drop all the unprimed grenades almost near a sewer drain. ... The explosion from the armoury generated so much noise that it told Flynn he was heading in the wrong direction. After viewing the small fireball erupt, he started to run towards the scene, hoping to catch his target there. Suddenly, 2 things stopped his path - one was a white chaingun hovering a few feet in front of him; the other was an unknown figure who stopped immediately as he came into view. The Ranger looked ahead of him. The flash of light that blinded him a second ago made him look at his oncoming target as a Shambler waiting to approach him. Trying to rub the image off his eyes, Ranger rushed forward with his Thunderbolt out. Thinking quickly, Flynn grabbed the gun in front of him and started spraying. Running as fast as he could, Ranger tried to avoid getting shot at but it was no used and a couple of bullets landed in his arm ( - 72 health, 86 armour). Panting heavy Ranger aimed his Thundergun at Flynn and fired a bolt - hitting Flynn square in the chest and sending him back a few feet ( - 80 health, 81 armour). Like the exploding rockets, the Thundergun generated so much noise and heat that it was very noticeable to Bitterman and Duke. Coming up to Flynn, Ranger aimed his shotgun at Flynn's helmet. "Any creature that attacks me is gonna get it!" Ranger proclaimed. Before he could fire the shotgun, a flying kick was delivered to his chest ( - 65 health, 83 armour). Duke then pounced on the Ranger ready to land a solid hit to the jaw but the Ranger grabs his hand before the hit. Flynn, slowly getting back up, witnessed the fight but left the scene since to him it would seemingly been the right thing to do. ... Getting up after that explosive incident, Bitterman ran as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital, hoping to find a medikit. Looking behind him down the dark alleyway, he can see a fire in the distance but nothing else. Coming out on the other side, Bitterman sighed with relief and the thought he was safe. Unfortunately, Flynn was not too far behind him, having picked up his own rocket launcher from that earlier alleyway. Intuitively, Bitterman turned around to fire his shotgun but a rocket explodes square in his chest ( - 80 health, 75 health) sending him flying headfirst into the hospital hallway tiles. Amazingly, as Flynn later found out in approaching Bitterman, the latter was able to scramble away on his own two feet. Impressive... Flynn thought as he slowly walked as if to tease Bitterman into a chase. Upon seeing the fire emergency escape door open, Flynn picked up the pace. Looking up and finding Bitterman nearly reaching the top floor, Flynn fires off another shot but misses. With no other choice, Flynn rushed up the flight of stairs, hoping to avoid any oncoming debris. ... Back on the ground, the light of the intense was all that illuminated the chase between Duke and the Ranger. An exchange of pellets and bullets and rockets have been flying around all over place and now the two are running dry ( - 25 health, 5 armour; - 25 health, 5 armour). During their run past fallen churches and inside shops, Duke gained an edge with the Devastator in his hands and the Ranger managed to pick up his own rocket launcher. A series of melees and feats of agility were accomplished by the two of them - especially at moments when it looked like Duke was getting the upper hand. Firing the last of his rockets in the Devastator, Duke found himself defenseless. All this carnage and debris in the city and he hasn't killed his foe. That same anger was also felt by the Ranger. Sweat was dripping all over their bodies like they have been pushed to the limit but they did not want to collapse. Duke charged headlong into the Ranger again just as soon as he loaded another rocket into the launcher, and tackled him down senselessly ( - 18 health, 2 armour). Blood poured from Duke's nose as he throttled the Ranger's head against the concrete. Out of the corner of his eye however, the Ranger found his saving grace - an axe. It might have been a sign from the heavens, it might not; either way, the Ranger needed it and fast. "I hope you like it in hell, punk!" Duke exclaimed, oblivious to his peripheral vision. Grunting with all his might, the Ranger slammed the axe into Duke's back ( - 15 health, 0 armour). Stumbling back in pain, Duke fell into a puddle mix of water and acid making him scream in agony. Feeling for Duke, the Ranger took out his Thunderbolt and zapped the puddle. Emotionless, the Ranger left, leaving the mangled body of Duke Nukem to rest in a hole in the ground ( - 0 health, 0 armour). His troubles though weren't over, as he faintly heard some shouting over at the hospital. Using the burning cityscape and the light of the moon, the Ranger resiliently ran despite the searing pain surging in his veins. ... "You brought this upon my land, didn't you!" Flynn shouted as he cornered Bitterman on the rooftop. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, man. For all I know, maybe you did this!" Bitterman retorted. "Well surely as a space marine, you're meant to be truthful and honest..." Flynn argued back as he walked closer. "Maybe you're right... I'm not telling you all the truth..." Bitterman slyly stated as he reached for something behind him. "Simple fact of the matter right here, right now... is that you're dead meat!" with that, Bitterman unleashed the fury of his BFG10k. The ball of green energy moved slowly across the roof, giving Doomguy a chance to duck behind the cover of a vent shaft. Shattering into a spectacular bright light, the plasma ejected all its energy to a side of the building that crumbled away like sand in an hourglass. The entire northeastern section of the roof was therefore falling from the sky... and unfortunately, landing smack bang on the Ranger below ( - 0 health, 0 armour), leaving him buried and twisted in a horrendous state. Flynn felt like a sitting duck where he was. His chaingun was too bulky to take out and his shotgun and chainsaw wouldn't do him any well either. Looking straight at the inoperative fan in front of him, Flynn noted something odd - there was something behind the blades, something... big. "I thought as a marine you would die for your country. Not hide like a coward would." Bitterman exclaimed as he slowly approached the tall vent Flynn was hiding behind. "I might just do that..." Flynn snarked "Right after you!" and with that, Flynn unleashed his own BFG. "That thing is just pus-" Bitterman laughed before being struck by a ball of plasma, completely and utterly disintegrating him fully ( - 0 health, 0 armour). Aware of what danger was about to come next, Flynn leapt over his side of the building and quickly clung onto the railing of the adjacent apartment. Swinging with great momentum moments before a piece of roof debris flied past him, Flynn crash-landed into the abandoned living room and hid under cover. When all shaking and rumbling is over and done with, Flynn walked out onto the steel-lined balcony. The moon was fully out and to Flynn, that signified that it was a hard night's work done. Winner: Doomguy Expert's Opinion MG: I am surprised that Doomguy made it on top here, winning 2000 battles of 5000 against Bitterman's 1800, the Ranger's 900 and Duke's 300. It's no surprise that Duke lost out so easily first and that can be explained by his obsolete weaponry in comparison with the others, his gung-ho attitude causing him to make tactical mis-steps and his ineffective armour. AD: What made the Ranger come out on top of Duke was just his greater experience and training. I was surprised that his weapons did not fare as well as Doomguy's and Bitterman's despite having a gun that fired bolts of electricity which I personally considered potentially fatal. Other than that, it was also the Ranger's broken mind that like Duke caused him to make some calculable mistakes costing him ammo and his life. GD: And how did Doomguy get up on top despite Bitterman having the more powerful super weapon and the grenades? Well again, it comes down to experience and training and Doomguy certainly had the edge there. Combine that with his combat-efficient weapons and substantially strong armour and you have yourself a clear victor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Warriors